


It's a small world after all

by sapphire1987



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire1987/pseuds/sapphire1987
Summary: 冤家路窄的故事，应一下8月份点梗里的竞技体育，当时点这个梗的是霏离太太、mengyin太太、etsukocyou太太三位





	1. Chapter 1

“听说Erik要转会去你的俱乐部。”  
Raven正对着一大盘美式全早餐大快朵颐，而Charles却心情忧郁地嚼着一块干巴巴的白煮鸡胸肉丁，旁边佐着一点橄榄油拌的鲜蔬和色泽诡异的辅食，感谢营养师的定制食谱，它从来只从功能而非口感的角度来满足这位国脚的基础需求。  
“哪个Erik？”  
“当然是那个Erik，”Raven说着把一份报纸拍在他的面前，“辣翻天的Erik Lehnsherr。”  
她黑色的指甲正戳着报纸上当事人的巨幅照片，画面上的巴伐利亚战车回过头，用那种盖着Lehnsherr戳记的漠然眼神隔空和Charles对望。而旁边的报道说他目前的合同临近到期，而经纪人正同Charles球队主管招募的副主席密切接触，云云。  
“我不知道你还关注体育新闻。”Charles调开眼神继续努力吞咽那些让人兴致缺缺的食物：“有鉴于我从事职业足球6年，你还没搞清楚我效力的球队究竟是本城的哪一支。”  
“我相信这个问题马上就能被解决，”他的妹妹信誓旦旦地说，“既然Erik即将变成你的队友，我铁定会去纪念品店买上一整柜你们的球衣和球迷围巾。”  
Charles闻言扶住了额头。  
“听着，Lehnsherr是德国人，那意味着他应该待在慕尼黑继续他的职业生涯而不是搬来这里。”  
“假如他真的来了，”Raven用让人毛骨悚然的甜蜜语气对他说，“你能为你最亲爱的妹妹帮个微不足道的小忙吗？”  
“我不会拿着Lehnsherr的半裸写真向他索要签名的。”Charles果然满脸警惕地放下叉子：“这事没得商量。”  
“我刚才想得不是这个，但不可否认它也是个不错的主意——”Raven遗憾地耸了耸肩：“我就是在想，你在更衣室撞见他不穿衣服的时候，能不能帮我看看他的老二是不是真有传说中的9英寸？”

Charles也不知道为什么事情会变成这样，他那通常对足球漠不关心的妹妹突然变成了死对头的铁杆球迷。  
他倒不是为了自抬身价才说自己是Erik Lehnsherr的死对头，这是官媒给他的定位。他们此前在欧洲冠军联赛和世界杯相遇过几次，似乎只要一和Charles对阵，Lehnsherr出色的对抗能力、战术意识和脚下功夫就会溃不成军。球迷对此嘘声一片，教练不得不改变盯防布局尽量避免让他们正面交锋。而媒体上就炸开了锅，Charles本人的国际声望随之扶摇直上，英国人看待他就仿佛和平年代的蒙哥马利将军。考虑到Charles本身就是非常优秀的球员，他压根就不想被冠上这项莫名其妙的美誉。四处都是有关Charles究竟有什么过人之处才让Lehnsherr望风披靡的揣测——顺便说，其中最可笑的一则声称他具有读心术——但与其说是他的突破有多么出其不意，到不妨说是Lehnsherr面对他时根本就消极怠战。  
有那么几个瞬间Charles甚至误会Lehnsherr有点惧怕他，要知道后者是那种上肢打着石膏也能坚持踢满全场的人，他的意志力就好比那种屈服强度爆表的金属材料，就算在主场球迷集体嘘他而不是吟唱他的名字时，他也能继续面不改色地组织进攻。而这样一个人却偏偏对Charles另眼相待，恐怕只能用心怀敬畏来加以解释，但事实证明这只是可悲的自作多情。  
赛后Charles主动提出要交换球衣，Lehnsherr倒是勉强维持着礼貌没有拒绝，但是完全没有基于体育精神的握手拥抱，那人飞快地脱下球衣塞进他的怀里，又堪称粗鲁地把他手里的那一件抽走，然后就视若无睹地从他身边走开了。  
这下被留在原地的Charles才明白过来，Lehnsherr之所以对他采取回避态度，是因为对方觉得自己完全不配得到和他公平较量的机会。他周身散发着一股否定的气场，就好像在无声地冲着Charles说“你的技术不过关，我从没听说过你，哦顺便，你个子也很矮，我不努力弯下腰都注意不到你的存在”这样侮辱人的话。以及，俱乐部官网上的那个身高数据是真实的，他才没有垫脚作弊，谢谢。  
所以说即便Charles在本国职业联赛中属于技巧细腻又教养绝佳的那一类离群值，他也可以负责任地说，他对Erik Lehnsherr绝无好感。

下午Charles到达俱乐部时，发现队友们都围在主教练办公室外面，而里面正在爆发出阵阵怒吼。  
“我是主教练，而你他妈的未经我同意就签了一个操蛋球员？！”这是Logan的声音，通常丢球时他就会在边场的白线边缘用这种语气诅咒他们，Charles对此一点也不陌生。  
“我不记得你的合同赋予过你挑三拣四的权利。”这个声音则是俱乐部主席Shaw，虽然他以某位被乱箭射死的圣徒命名，但他就是个该死的有钱人。这会儿他的语气仍旧十分冷静，Charles大概能想象他坐在转椅上用鼻孔看人的样子：“Erik Lehnsherr是我挑的，你只需要礼貌地说句谢谢就好。”  
“操你的！”  
“不客气。”Shaw说：“我在签约之前咨询了Summers的意见，他对此表达赞同。”  
在询问助理教练时，Logan听起来居然压抑住了脾气。“这是真的吗，瘦子？”  
“是的。”对方只是很不领情地冷冷吐出了这个词。  
“哦，那好吧。”过了一会儿Logan居然妥协了，但他还是忍不住抱怨了一句：“这操蛋的家伙究竟为什么愿意过来？”  
“因为我告诉他你会针对他和Xavier的配合出一套双子星战术。”  
“这儿从没有他妈的双子星战术！”  
“感谢你对俱乐部工作的理解和支持。”  
这时候办公室的门打开了，Shaw站起来屈尊附就地和Scott握了手，然后就施施然地走出来。路过Charles身边时他停顿了一下，又拍了拍后者的肩膀说：“你和Erik会愉悦地待在一块的，想想球队的未来，真是再美满不过了。”  
虽然他说这话时脑子里大概只是报表上更靓丽的广告收入数字，但那种祝福婚姻似的语调仍旧让Charles忍不住打了个寒颤。

仅仅过了两周Lehnsherr就来俱乐部履新了。他穿着大概算是火辣的高领毛衣和皮衣外套，依旧是那张死气沉沉的脸，一副介于目空一切和兴味索然之间的模样。用Alex的话来说，就是那种让你看了之后只会想在他的眼睛上来一拳的样子。  
但女性球迷就对他的这幅尊荣十分买账，到处都是歌颂他的眼睛和腰线的文字，大概这是Logan厌恶他的原因之一，你很难把具有一群业余拥趸的球员和专业挂上钩，显然他的球迷里缺乏足球常识的比例之高对他的个人形象也构成了某种伤害。  
Lehnsherr面无表情地和队友交换名字并且握手，没有微笑，这是当然的。到了Charles这里时，他连直视自己眼睛的礼貌都丢掉了，那只手快速伸过来草率地和他交握了一下，在他想要抽走右手时，Charles忍无可忍地在手上施了点力道制止了他。  
“我有瘟疫吗？”他有点生气地问道。这让Lehnsherr皱着眉转过头来看向他，但这注视只维持了两秒钟，对方又飞速转走了目光。  
“什么？”很好，现在Lehnsherr在私人场合对他说了第一句话，而内容是对自己受到冒犯的质疑。  
“我是说我身上有什么病毒吗？就算你不欣赏我的球技，至少也试着好好地和我说话。考虑到我是你的队长，回避沟通并不是件好事。”Charles一鼓作气地把话说完。他的确是位绅士，但不是那种为了球队和谐就罔顾尊严的好好先生。  
这下Lehnsherr又调回了目光。从他微微缩小的瞳孔看，他想表达的情绪应该是吃惊。而睫毛没再盖住他的眼睛，于是Charles看到了对方灰绿色的虹膜，随着光线转折出不同层次的色彩，像是名贵的亚历山大石，而里面的确如Raven所说，拥有着十分深邃迷人的纹路——  
在他的思维跑偏太远之前，Lehnsherr语气平板地说话了：“我从没有这样认为。”  
他既没有为自己的傲慢辩解，也没有对Charles的气恼表达歉意，就好像这整回事都是后者的无理取闹，而他根本无意参与，这就实在是太无礼了。  
在他继续发难之前，Lehnsherr又垂下眼睛说道：“放开我的手。”  
Charles这才意识到自己还揪着对方的右手，脸上就蔓延出一股毫无缘由的热意。他像是抓到一柄滚烫的不锈钢汤匙那样飞快后撤，同时良好的涵养让他下意识地向对方赔罪：“哦，抱歉。”  
Lehnsherr什么也没说，转身接着去向Sean致意了。与此同时，Charles就接到了来自于Alex的谴责目光：“认真的？！‘抱歉’？！”  
这位前锋的脸上大概就印着那两个全大写的单词，让Charles几乎想去撞墙。他为什么要对那个目中无人的混球道歉，就因为自己递出了充满善意的橄榄枝吗？要知道多少球迷同Charles握一下手就会幸福地晕倒在路肩上，而那个铁石心肠的家伙居然冷冰冰地勒令他放手——没错，那是个命令，他连请字都没有说，而Charles居然照办了。从Alex的反应来看，他的队长威仪已经像一颗坍缩的恒星那样崩塌了。  
而Lehnsherr在面对其他人、比方说Sean的时候，虽然你不能说他无可指摘，但他的确给予对方充分的注意力和相当于一打鸡蛋握力的握手。所以这种刻意的漠视和不敬大概只针对Charles一个人。  
而Charles对此毫无头绪。

考虑到并不在最忙碌的赛季，队伍里又迎来了一位重磅球星，晚上俱乐部就为Lehnsherr组织了一场欢迎派对。  
在那个灯光聊胜于无的所在，Scott居然还带着他的墨镜，就好像眼球里自带镭射。这位助理教练的人生哲学里从没有寻欢作乐的选项，他的出席就只是为了监控球员的酒精摄入，根据此前营养师给出的配额。但他这种严肃的性格居然能和Logan默契搭档，也算是欧洲球坛的一桩奇观。  
在俱乐部的默许下，球员们倒还算克制地端着杯子以聊天为主。理论上Lehnsherr应该是话题中心，但他就是个闲聊终结者，就连最健谈的Sean都从他那里铩羽而归。  
过程是这样的：Sean询问他既然愿意离开德国，为什么不考虑去巴萨，虽说他们的球队也是一支老牌劲旅，但那边毕竟是全欧洲最炙手可热的俱乐部，而且恰巧也缺少一名像Lehnsherr这样具备战术思维又技术精湛的后腰。  
但对方只冷淡地答了一句：“我不说西班牙语。”  
这下连Sean也觉得他是个混球了。  
然后Alex接着问：“那你说意大利语吗？”  
Lehnsherr拧起了眉，出于不解他有些迟疑地答道：“只有生存水平。”  
Alex、Sean、Darwin他们立刻爆发出了一点压抑的喷笑，让当事人眉间的阴影更深。Charles倒是听懂他们的言下之意了：Lehnsherr的脸蛋和身段正适合加盟意甲的男模军团，当个花瓶或是吉祥物，反正他年年都被票选为欧洲男足中最佳的性幻想对象，而他的女性粉丝大概能从伦敦排到法兰克福。但无论如何，攻击别人长相过分英俊这事本身也是有待商榷的。因为Charles最开始加盟球队的时候，也有舆论批评过他只是被买来妆点门楣，这对一名有水准的球员来说并不公平。  
于是Charles就不由自主地出言替他解围了：“你的英语比我的德语水平倒是好上许多。”  
Lehnsherr闻言露出了某种不可置信的表情，然后他别过脸去一言不发。  
见鬼，为什么Charles总要被同一块石头绊倒，就因为他以为他们是最好看的那两个所以注定同病相怜？好吧，这太蠢了，他的确有信仰但不代表他必须奉行那条把右脸也送上去挨打的准则，更何况对方看起来毫不领情。  
于是当Alex故意提议他们应该玩那个“真心话或喝酒”的游戏时，Charles没再阻拦。他们在抽签时大概作弊了，被针对的那一个总是Lehnsherr。  
“在我们的队伍中，你最喜欢哪位球员？”Hank问了这个相对折衷的问题，但没想到Lehnsherr竟然抿紧了嘴唇，就好像被问及隐私部位的尺寸那样难堪。他咬着牙似乎在挣扎是否应当对此据实相告，但最后他只是木然拿起面前的短杯将龙舌兰一饮而尽。  
这就让队友的脸色难看起来。球员之间互相表达喜爱并不是什么难以启齿的事，很显然Lehnsherr是在用喝酒替代“没有”这一尖锐答复。整支队伍里竟然没有一名值得他抱有敬意的球员？这简直不可理喻。  
“那么在整个欧洲、或者全世界范围好了，你最欣赏的球员是哪一位？”这一轮发问的是Alex，他有些语气不善，想让对方知晓他们并不好惹是一方面，而屏息静待那个答案的好奇心又是另一方面。球员们心里都有几个选项悬而未决，考虑到Lehnsherr为人刻薄又眼高于顶，大概对答案中的人物来说勉强能算是殊荣（但同样出于前面的理由，大概领受起来也完全不值得惊喜）。  
这次Lehnsherr想也没想就喝了酒，好像打定主意不让提问的人遂愿。现在他快要引发仇恨了，放眼全球你不能说没有同行在你之上，Lehnsherr的确很优秀，但那不是拒绝认可别人的理由，就算是名利场里的虚伪也好，这种时候你得说点什么证明你的教养。  
“嘿，你是不是觉得没有人比你更厉害了？”Alex这时候发问有点违反规则，但管他的，他已经发火了：“要说你在绿茵场上的克星，在座的就有一位。”  
Lehnsherr有些意外地抬头望向Alex，又顺着他的目光转到Charles身上，发现后者也是面色不豫地咬着下唇。四目相对时，Lehnsherr就好像被针扎了一下，随后他的眼神落荒而逃，就像是在球场上对抗时那样。  
虽然这是基于Lehnsherr对他的厌恶，但Charles依旧觉得自己胜之不武。  
“我没有这个意思。有一些球员，他们比我更出色。”理论上Lehnsherr这会儿可以谢绝做答，但也许他在反应过来之前就已经开口了（总之这个回答是出于维系团队情谊的概率很低）。撇开对Charles未予置评的部分，这套说辞仍旧称不上谦逊，当然，但比照着当事人的球坛地位，这话倒也算是客观。  
“那你为什么不肯同我们分享名单上最开头的那一个？”  
“现在你无权提问。”这会儿他倒好像想起规则来了。  
Alex双手环胸，下一轮抽签时他又出千，于是Lehnsherr只能继续忍受刁难。  
这一轮提问的人是Charles，他当然深孚众望地说：“我就想问刚才Alex的那个问题。”  
Lehnsherr沉默了片刻：“因为我不想说。”  
“这可不是个真的回答。”  
Lehnsherr闻言大概瞪了Charles一下，他的虹膜在灯光下竟然显得更绿，也许过量的酒精让他有了一丝醉意，他用一种陌生的方式看着Charles，耳朵似乎在隐隐发红。  
“好吧，我可以告诉你。”Charles不知道自己的哪部分又奏效了，他的推进速度就像是在球场对阵时那样所向披靡。“但只能是你一个人。”   
Charles耸了耸肩，这不算什么过分的要求，于是他们一道去了洗手间。Lehnsherr已经走得有些踉跄，今晚或许有不少出格问题，但Lehnsherr对于隐私过度保护的倾向才是他喝过量的元凶。  
Charles走过去搀扶他，Lehnsherr浑身滚烫，灼热的酒气喷在他的脖子上。后者只在他的肩膀上呆了几秒钟，就自作主张地把他推开了。  
“我自己可以。”他这样声称道，于是Charles就放任他走进了一个厕所隔间。  
Lehnsherr在里面安静了一会儿，他没有呕吐，这大概算是件好事，这时候Charles倒也不指望他说出那个秘密了，只是担忧地敲门：“你还好吗，Erik Lehnsherr？”  
过了一会儿那个隔间的门被打开了，Charles看到对方衣着完整地坐在马桶盖上，大概只是闭目养神。他的面色相比平时有一点松动，也许那是醉意的表征。Charles想伸手把对方拉起来，但没想到却被带进了后者怀里。  
“Charles。”Lehnsherr在身后叫他的名字，吐息在他的后颈上带起一片战栗。他以为和对方是叫Xavier的那种交情，而现在他们姿态尴尬地缠在一起，Lehnsherr、或者说Erik——既然他自己都已经被叫作Charles了——还在用那种低沉的、大概是相当私人的，甚至可能是床笫间的声线叫他，这可一点都没有帮助。  
“你醉了Erik，我来帮你起来。”Charles感觉到对方在听到‘Erik’时僵了一下，他想把两个人都弄起来，但被后者箍得死紧。  
“你知道吗，Erik，”Charles叹了口气，“假如你在球场上能用这样的执着拦截我，我的进攻可不会组织得那样顺利。”  
“我最喜欢的球员，”Erik在他身后语句破碎地答非所问，“Charles。”他又叫了他的名字。Charles还在静待后文，但Erik只是说了一大串德语。  
“老天，”Charles无奈地笑了一下，“我说过我的德语比你的英语水准差很多，那基本上就是一窍不通的委婉版本。但无论如何，你的秘密还是很安全，现在放我起来。”


	2. Chapter 2

Charles把差不多丧失行为能力的Erik扶出去之后，针对后者的地狱夜晚才宣告结束。大概是Scott出手干预了，不管怎么说，把欢迎派对演绎成兄弟会的入会仪式已经很不恰当，再下去索性把队标里的红魔鬼替换成狄奥尼索斯好了。  
Erik的助理接手了后面的事宜，从第二天这位德国队友在训练场上的表现来看，那名助理的善后工作应当算是卓有成效的。  
非赛季周期的训练主要是体能相关，除了基础的有氧和肌群训练以外，Erik的训练单元里还包括超过1个小时的腹肌训练。这大概就解释了他为什么会有那样出众的腰腹线条。  
Scott主要负责团队战术训练的部分，球员们刚做了两组跑往和补位练习，这位助理教练就到边线外接了一通电话。虽然隔着墨镜，但不难看出那位年轻教练面色森冷，收线后他同Charles告了个短假，并嘱咐他继续组织下半段训练。  
Erik也是到这时候才显出生理上的不适。拼抢时他被Alex小幅度拉扯了一下，竟然就捂着胃部摔倒在地。这不算严重犯规的动作，而Erik也没有惯性假摔的前科，于是Charles立刻跑过去查看情况，他正伸出手想让Erik借力起来，后者倒已经靠自己撑着身体站起来了。  
“你是不是不舒服，Erik？”  
Erik震惊地望向Charles，就好像被施了一道定身咒，昨天晚上也是如此，当Charles说出Erik这个字眼时，他就像是听见了最不可思议的东西。随后他几乎是窘迫地别开了眼，仿佛刚才被Charles过问的并不是身体状况，而是惯用的避孕套型号。  
就在他一言不发打算回去训练时，Charles握住了他的上臂。  
“回答我，Erik，你现在是否需要医疗队的帮助？”  
Erik因为他的触碰僵了一下，他似乎在竭力对抗那股叫Charles滚蛋的冲动。于是善解人意的队长松开他叹了口气：“我以为昨天晚上我们和解了，是我误会了吗？”  
Erik脸上几乎被这话敲出一道裂纹：“我不知道你在说什么。”他望着别处艰难地说。  
“你喝醉以后还挺热情的，”Charles试着让他放轻松，“你搂着我，又不停地呼唤Charles，我不知道原来你这样亲密地看待我。”  
以英国人的尺度来说，这真不算过火的玩笑，但Erik顿时就绷紧了下颔。Charles不知道这算不算文化差异，但德国人这时候已经脱下训练时穿戴的荧光色背心，转身走出了训练场。  
Charles别无选择地追过去，对方的步子又大又急——腿长差距倒不是主要理由，Charles这样安慰自己——他们穿过了一整条工作区的长廊后，Charles才有机会按住Erik的肩膀。  
Erik回过头冷冷地看他。Charles顿时回神，举着双手后退一步，向他示意道：“我不会再碰你，抱歉，我之前不知道你对肢体接触敏感。”  
这时他们已经走到了走廊尽头，向前只有上了锁的安全出口，而撤退的道路被Charles封死，Erik未作他想就扭开了右手边那间储物室的门。  
里面堆着一些垫子、哑铃和弹力带，柜子上还放了一组训练握力的工具——也许那是守门员专用的。Erik沉默地站在杂物中间，逆光让他的身影看上去比实际的更单薄，理智告诉Charles最好尊重对方的个人空间，但是当你望向那样的背影时，却不禁觉得放任他一个人自生自灭好像是件不可原谅的事。作为名利双收的足球明星，这想法或许有点矫情又不合时宜，但Charles还是自作主张地跟进去，把门在身后关上。  
“好好休息一下，Erik。”Charles仍旧固执地赠予他关怀和友谊：“还有，假如你需要任何东西，你知道你可以来找我。”  
“假如我需要任何该死的东西——”Erik咬牙切齿地重复那句话并稍作修改，绿眼睛里几乎闪现出一丝怒意。  
Charles从未见过他流露出这样激越的情绪，这突如其来的敌意让他气恼又有点不知所措。  
“你为什么就不能善待旁人的好意？”Charles问道：“没有酒精时你非要做个混球吗？”  
Erik闻言向他逼近了一步。“你根本就不知道自己在许诺什么，”那双绿眼睛凌厉地瞪着他，好像全部的防御本能和侵略欲望在此刻都被激发出来了，“你对这一切都一无所知。”  
Charles正想说什么，门外突然响起了Scott的声音。门把被拧开之前，Charles下意识地就推着Erik藏进了储物柜里。狭小的幽闭空间里，两个专业运动员不得不叠在一起才能把门关上。  
“你他妈的在搞什——”Erik话还没说完，就被Charles捂住了嘴。尾音带出的气流喷在他的掌心，有种微妙的灼痛感，话音随之戛然而止。Erik讲话时总是带着锋芒，但嘴唇的触感却柔软干燥。  
确定没有被发现后Charles放下手，他附在Erik耳畔轻声说：“别叫Scott发现我们溜出来了，你不知道他发起火来后果有多严重。”  
Logan和Scott是两种极端，前者是圈内出名的暴烈性格，不动声色起来反倒显得可怕；而后者素来从容不迫，一旦爆发就堪称噩梦。两种恐怖Charles都见识过，其中任何一种他都无意重演。但无论如何，同另一位身价昂贵的名人挤在这个毫不体面的储物柜里并不值得，可惜这时Charles全然无知。  
和Scott一起走进储物间的还有Logan，Charles不知道他们干嘛要特地来这儿说话。这种地方就只适合打架和偷情。  
“为什么把Erik Lehnsherr搞来？你明知道我最不喜欢那家伙。”  
Charles忍不住用余光看了Erik一眼，后者在遭到主教练的诋毁时基本上还是无动于衷的。  
“他技术很好，而且价格划算。”Scott说着报了一个Erik签约的薪酬数字，听上去是非常友情的开价，Charles忍不住挑起眉。  
“那混球的行情已经清淡到需要打折出售了？”  
Scott不是很有温度地笑了一下：“我们都知道那不是真的。”  
“操，也许这儿有什么他非来不可的理由，”Logan还在抱怨：“但他对我来说就是个麻烦，瘦子，天大的麻烦。”  
“我还在工作。”Scott有点不耐烦地答道：“你声称非常紧急的情况就是冲着我发牢骚？”  
“这不是牢骚而是痛苦的预演！”Logan咆哮道，但随后他就换上了友好协商的态度：“我理应得到一些补偿。”  
Scott沉默了一会儿说道：“好吧。”  
这倒让Logan有点意外。“认真的？你现在不用盯着那个混球训练了？”  
“我们到底是现在就操，还是你想接着同我聊一下午的Erik Lehnsherr？”  
Scott说这话的时候仍旧称得上冷静，但柜子里的Charles却快爆炸了。搞什么鬼？他的主教练和助理教练看起来都是直男，他们还曾经为了那名叫Jean Grey的理疗师争风吃醋过，而现在他们来储物间里搞这出？！天知道他们平常重训用的器械上有没有沾染过什么不明液体。  
这话说完后外面就安静下来，当然假如侧耳倾听的话，你还是能捕捉到嘴唇吮吸的声音和一点慢节奏的呻吟。而与此同时，Charles后背上全是Erik的体温，他的呼吸就像昨晚那样沉重，撩拨着Charles后颈上的绒毛，让他尴尬得只想立刻从这只柜子里消失。但偏偏这时Raven的电话打进来了。  
幸亏他关闭了铃声，但蜂鸣般的震动还是清晰可闻。好在外面的两位正欲火焚身，这会儿Charles巴不得他们把脑子都操出来，免得这动静制造出更蠢的后果。  
Charles的手被卡着，够不到自己的口袋，而运动短裤又有点紧。这时候还是Erik用贴着他后腰的那只手伸进去，体贴地抽出手机递到了他的手上。  
Charles按掉了那个电话，然后Raven又打来第二次。于是他不得不编辑了两条短信发送过去。  
“现在不行。”  
“我在柜子里。”  
虽然它们没头没尾，但应当能解释他目前的糟糕处境。Raven的答复倒是马上就回来了。  
“WOW衷心期待你出柜的那一天”  
Charles怀疑Erik什么都看到了，毕竟手机屏幕在这里面很醒目。外面大概已经进行到蓄势待发的阶段，他和Erik这样严丝合缝地贴在一起显得越发诡异，妹妹的没品玩笑大概也让情况变得雪上加霜。  
幸好这时候Scott说话了。“狗屎，润滑剂在我的办公室里。”  
然后Charles就听见外面那两个人心急火燎穿衣服的动静，然后他们理顺头发调匀呼吸，若无其事地从储物间里走出去。若是撞见哪位同僚大概会以为他们在一本正经地探讨战术，只有柜子里的人才知道他们是要去助理教练的办公室里操得天翻地覆。  
但无论如何，这会儿他们总算能从柜子里出去，也总算没有撞见教练最不得体的那一幕。  
谢天谢地。


	3. Chapter 3

但不幸发生在Charles退出壁橱的那一刻。他大概是太急于从Erik身上离开了，竟忘了柜子和地板之间存在一段落差。更糟的是，刚才Logan在和Scott温存时，把架子上的筋膜球撞得满地都是，而Charles偏偏不慎一脚踩在了其中一只上，饶是运动员出色的反射神经让他做了个保护性的缓冲动作，也不能改变他以某个相当不雅观的姿势摔倒在地板上的事实。  
Erik震惊的看了Charles一眼，然后快步向他走来。  
按照Charles脑内的剧本，他应该立刻若无其事地站起来，然后冲着对方露出一记礼貌且不失体面的微笑。然而事实上这个意外造成了他左大腿后侧肌的旧伤复发，他下意识地把腿抱在胸前，一边忍下呻吟的冲动一边哀悼自己明星球员光环的彻底陨落。  
诚然，在Erik眼里，这种闪闪发光的东西大概从来就没有存在过。这个德国男人对他抱有毫不掩饰的偏见，而Charles对此的介意程度和对抗情绪甚至让他开始反省自己的心胸和道德修养。毕竟就算他们现在的物理距离近在咫尺，本质上也只是两个大相径庭的陌生人，也没有哪条规矩要求队友就一定要成为朋友的，即便对方从外形上来说真的辣到冒烟。  
这会儿那位脸超帅但性格超烂先生正在一堆五彩斑斓的按摩球中间穿行，他走到Charles身边单膝跪下来，扶住后者的脚踝，目光凌厉地瞪向那一片受损区域。  
“你的拉伤复发了。”  
Erik居然对他的伤情言之凿凿，Charles愣了一下：“显然你比沃尔法特医生（拜仁慕尼黑的超级队医）还要神奇，都不需要触摸伤患就能确诊——”  
话音在Erik的手掌触摸到他的骨连接点和撕裂处时戛然而止，Charles只来得及咬住下唇阻止自己发出什么更丢脸的声音。  
“现在满意了？”Erik拧着眉毛极度不耐烦地扫了他一眼：“我有理疗师执照。”  
“现在我开始恨我的教练们了，”Charles面色凄苦地回应，“我还以为推荐Hank去代言黄油就已经是他们公德心的下限了。”  
在球队的守门员Hank McCoy丢球时，Logan向来是不吝于抛出类似的羞辱的。最夸张的一次他怒吼道：“你刚才在和哪个小伙子鬼混吗？哦，没有？！既然你的手上干干净净没有一丁点润滑液，为什么角连度这样正的一颗球你他妈的都没法扑救出来？？？！！！”  
“比起这个，我以为你更应该担忧自己的腿。”Erik冷淡地说。  
“天哪，”Charles突然把脸埋进自己的双手中，“我该怎么向Jean解释，我保证过一定不会再让它受伤了。”  
“那就对她实话实说，人们能理解‘出柜’总是很难一帆风顺。”  
Charles吃惊地抬起眼，发现Erik的唇线并不像平时那样紧绷。  
“你刚刚和我开了个英式玩笑，”他有点迟疑地说，“而这不是我的错觉？”  
“我以为从柜子里摔出去只能证明你的小脑而不是连大脑在内都不甚发达。”对方刻薄地回应道。  
但Charles居然并不感到冒犯，反而有点儿莫名地高兴起来。  
“你知道，作为一个混蛋，你现在才让我感觉到有点儿可取之处了。”他拍了拍Erik的上臂，这让对方僵了一下。然后Erik迅速退开，从他身边站了起来向外走去。  
“认真的？把我一个人留在这里？你这么迫不及待地要证明我想错了？”  
“我去叫医疗队来帮忙，”Erik停住脚步，从门口回望他，“否则你指望我抱着你去医疗中心？你虽然矮但是一点也不轻。”  
在筋膜球砸到脸上之前，Erik•果然还是一无是处•Lehnsherr就眼疾手快地接住了它。  
“拜托，别让劳师动众地让医疗队用担架把我从这里接出去。”Charles露出恳求的眼神：“否则我还要向人们解释这个地点的合理性。”  
“……你总是这么在意别人的眼光？”   
“什么？”Charles有些迷惑地反问。  
“很显然，你不希望助理教练知道你擅自缺席训练，也不想让队医知道你因为轻率的理由而触发旧疾。”Erik沉默了一会儿才问：“这很重要吗？”  
“大概和你不一样，我并不希望大家都恨我。”  
Charles发誓这话只是半开玩笑，而他们刚才的气氛让他自以为这话不算冒昧，然而Erik的脸色看起来就像是在胃部被狠狠揍了一拳。然后他快步走过来，粗鲁地把Charles抱进怀里。  
“抱歉，Erik，你大概误会了，我没有想表达你所理解的那个意思——”  
对此Erik只是冷冷地看了他一眼：“闭嘴，揽住我的肩膀。”

Charles被送到医疗中心做了冰敷和按摩，Erik把他送到之后基本上掉头就走，对他的致谢也是置若罔闻。  
“Lehnsherr看起来有点儿反社会，”穿着刷手服的Jean评估道，“也许我们该给他做个心理评估。”  
“他只是恰巧心情不太好。”Charles耸了耸肩：“我以为你会更关心我的拉伤？”  
果然后果就是他被Jean数落了半个小时自保意识的欠佳，然后队医宣判他必须疗养一周。  
训练结束后Hank开车送Charles回家。他刚在Hank的帮助下爬上车，Raven的电话又打来了。  
“深柜让你乐在其中吗，Charles？为什么不打回给我？”一接通他的妹妹就质问道。  
“我受了点轻伤，刚才在医疗中心做处理——”  
“那么你现在从柜子里出来了对吗？”Raven打断了他。  
“是的。”  
“你出柜了，而且你受伤了——很好，只是别告诉我你受伤的细节。”  
“什么？上帝啊！我只是大腿后侧拉伤了，仅此而已。”   
“停下，我说了别告诉我细节，现在我的脑内开始生成画面了，这都是你的错——”  
“别再和我开下流玩笑了！”Charles责备地低吼道，旁边的Hank顿时因为这话哆嗦了一下，但是出于礼貌仍然保持目视前方。于是Charles叹了口气，放柔了声线：“说说你给我打电话的原委。”  
“报纸上说Erik已经加盟你的球队了，我想去看看你们训练，也许是练习赛什么的。”  
“没问题，等我伤愈。”Charles答道：“但你必须保证没有裸体写真，也没有什么关于九英寸的探讨。”  
Hank因为那两个关键词又露出了不自在的神色，但他仍旧体贴地装作对此一无所知。  
“我知道了。”Raven在那头干巴巴地说：“我得说你对数字的敏感度可真高，也许你就该去当个大学教授。”  
挂断电话时Hank快要开到球场门口了，Charles突然看到Erik一个人正在形单影只地向外走去。  
出于某种说不清的理由，他对Hank说：“停一下。”  
然后他放下车窗，友好地对那个走在路上的可怜人说：“你需要搭车吗，Erik？”


End file.
